


Steven Universe - Oneshots

by Stephanie_the_Bi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Corrupted Steven Universe, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Graphic Description, Healing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Steven Universe Future, Suicidal Thoughts, post corrupted steven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_the_Bi/pseuds/Stephanie_the_Bi
Summary: Oneshots of one of my favorite obsessions, Steven Universe!Rated explicit due to the second chapter! It describes graphic scenes of depression and suicidal tendencies.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	1. I Forgive You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an art piece from xt.kris on instagram!  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B7EV32QC7Oi/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfic that I made with Steven Universe! If I can work or improve on anything let me know!

“Steven, please!” Connie cried. “I need you!”

Steven said nothing. Horns came from his head. His skin was purple, and his right eye was black with a pink diamond pupil. He had corrupted himself, and the Crystal Gems couldn’t fight him. Pearl was crying, holding her spear. Garnet stood by, her fists up and ready to fight, but visible tears flooded down from her three eyes. Amethyst could only sit next to Pearl’s feet, staring unbelieving at her friend.

Connie was facing her best friend, sobbing and holding the sword Bismuth made her. “Steven, please! I… I can’t do this!”

“I just…” Steven growled, stomping closer to the sword-wielder. “Want… to fix it!” Without saying another word, he lunged himself at Connie, snarling. Connie, instantly panicked, and drew her sword in front of her. She extended her left arm and held Steven.

The sword pierced through Steven’s chest.

Everyone’s eyes were wide.

“Connie!” Pearl shouted, full of fear. “No!”

Steven’s diamond eyes were widened. Connie’s eyes unleashed a flood of tears.

“I-“ Connie choked. “I’m sorry.”

Steven’s eyes watered, his blackened eyes flickering with the pink diamond light. He suddenly smiled lightly and hugged his friend.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He murmured. “I forgive you.”

Connie sobbed uncontrollably. “No.” She shook. “Thi-this isn’t what I w-wanted.”

“I love you, Connie.” Steven breathed. His body went limp, and Connie could only stare at the Crystal Gems in astonishment.

“Pearl…” Connie cried. “I… I’m sorry.”

“Steven…” Pearl whispered. She fell to her knees, holding back sobs. Connie just looked at her sword on the ground, painted red with Steven’s blood.

All she could do was sob even more.


	2. I’m Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has a bad evening.  
> Trigger warning for detailed self harm and suicidal thoughts.  
> I had a... very bad night tonight which sparked this fic. Let’s just say I haven’t been doing so well mentally lately

The cuts burned. 

Steven knew what he was doing seemed wrong, seemed so wrong, but in that moment of tears and anger and hate, he didn’t care. The only thing he was wearing was boxers, and in his right hand, a small, sharp knife. He sat on his bed, angry with the world and only one thing to do about it. 

He sliced his upper right thigh. One, two, three, four, five, he stopped counting as the rage took over. He cut up and down, watching as the blood slowly squirted into view. He looked at his other thigh, and sliced. One, two, three. 

Panting heavily, he grunted in frustration. Why was he like this? Why can’t he be better?

He looked at his stomach. 

One, two, three, four. 

He violently jerked his head to look at his right side. 

One, two. 

Staring at his left arm, he began again. 

One, two, three. 

He threw the knife down on his bed, then threw himself backwards, bouncing a bit. The tears flowing from his eyes soaked his blanket and sheets. He didn’t know what else to do. 

So he did the only thing he could think of doing in that moment. 

He picked up the knife. 

-

-

-

“Steven! Are you okay?”

Steven hadn’t cut himself again. Instead, he simply threw the knife in a drawer and called his girlfriend, Connie. 

“No...” He answered truthfully. “I just... need someone to talk to.”

“I’ll be right there.” Connie determinedly stated. 

“No, I meant- gah!” Steven sighed in frustration, letting his arms fall on the bed with a heavy thump. 

He was still in his boxers, refusing to move. 

After a few moments, Connie arrived on Lion’s back. She jumped down and gave Lion a head pat before rushing up to Steven’s room. 

“Steven!” Connie exclaimed, seeing her boyfriend covered in cuts, some which were still bleeding. She quickly got some tissues from the living room and wiped the dried blood off of Steven’s body. Carefully, she also wiped away the new, fresh blood still oozing out of the cuts. 

“Steven, it’s okay.” Connie whispered. “Just breathe, alright? With me. In, out. In, out.” 

Steven followed Connie’s breathing while she finished cleaning him up. 

“Who did this to you?” Connie asked softly. “Was it Jasper?”

At that moment, Steven’s eyes widened as he relived the moment he shattered Jasper. Gasping, he bolted upright, staring at Connie. 

“Steven!” Connie gasped, holding him carefully. “It’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it.” She glances around at Steven’s messy room. “Let’s get you dressed though.”

She walked over to one of Steven’s drawers and picked out some pajamas. Next to them, however, she saw a knife. 

Covered in blood. 

Steven’s blood. 

Connie dropped the clothes and, shaking, picked up the knife. 

“Steven...” Connie breathed, turning to face him. “Did you...?”

“Connie, I....” Steven faltered. He wasdoing so much better, what had happened? 

He began sobbing. He couldn’t control it. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t look at Connie or the Gems when they flew upstairs wondering what was happening or-

“Breathe.”

Connie’s voice seemed to travel into the deepest reaches of his mind, settling down as he breathed in and out with his jam bud. 

“I’m here, Steven.” Connie whispered. Steven held onto her like a lifeline. “I’m here.”


End file.
